Nova Cronum - Thunderhead Pass
Grayglint's Gorge - Thunderhead Pass(#11803Rnt) - Nova Cronum The Thunderhead Pass is a system of jagged cliffs rising up above deep chasms filled with a strange smog. Of the sparse civilization, there's naught but a few lonely Autobot outposts atop the uneven zigzagging cliff tops of Grayglint's Gorge. Everything is a sullen gray, save for the occasional glint of sterling-like chunks of ore in the cliff face which can been seen through the thick smoke. Elita One stands at one of the small outposts for the Autobots outside Neutral turf, Nova Cronum. The outpost is disheveled and has that strange cybertronian flora growing on it. All twisty wires and unkempt spires. She surveys the area, "This one's just as bad as the others. Probably been abandoned for a a vorn or so. Still...has some good munitions." The Military Commander considers her options, "Alright, we stockpile up all of our goods from these last four abandoned outposts, and get one decent one online. See if Stockpile and Online over in Operations are freed up. Then, we can start getting this entire area back under proper guard." She pauses for a moment, looking over to Prowl, "How're you holding up, Prowl? I've been doing all the talking and work of late. You find yourself itching to take charge again?" Her tone is polite, as she checks out some wiring in the outpost wall. Prowl was deployed to the site along with Elita One, to assist her in gathering together what remained of the supplies at the abandoned outposts. He opens up dusty terminal near the door, to see if it still works. It struggles to life, but seems to be functional, and once he's got it up and running he starts going through whatever the databanks still had on record so they could check it against the actual inventory. "Yes, pooling our resources seems to be a reasonable plan." he agrees. He looks up when she asks him how he's doing personally. Prowl isn't really a personable 'Bot, you know. He just arches a brow ridge at her, then shrugs. 'Itching' probably isn't a word he'd use to describe it, though maybe someone else would. It's too...irrational. "Fine." he gives her a neutral look. "Why, are your servos aching for a respite from it all?" he inquires. The Gorge was not a high priority on the list of potential military targets on Cybertron, this much was true. However, it was isolated and often overlooked. That means it could either be a potential hiding place for either Autobots or Neutrals, or a location to conceal things the Autobots whom once operated the various postings don't want the Decepticons to find out about. So while not major, it was still worth checking out. Especially when specific entities in the chain of command request it. Routes on the ground were few and far between. Flying in would be a high risk if there were any posts active, being backed by the walls and armed with anti-air defenses was part of how the Autobots once held the position. And that is why Razorclaw was taking the climbing approach, namesake claws digging into the metallic terrain with ease and powerful legs lifting him upward with every movement. Someone remembered that being able to climb walls and other verticle surfaces is specifically mentioned in the Predacon Commander's abilities. Hook couldn't care less about the gorge, or its contents. All he knows is that he'd rather be in his lab pouring over some data he collected about his latest scheme. None the less, he knows he's in good company, someone of Razorclaw's brutality Hook can respect: the mech's good at his job. Hook is climbing himself, although he's not as assured as Razorclaw, which puts him at some distance lower on the cliff face. Hook stays silent, not wanting to give his position away. Elita One shrugs, "Just taking stock of the situation, Prowl. I like to think I can generally evaluate what someone is thinking...came in handy when dealing with Repugnus." She shakes her head at the outpost, "It's good to see Cybertron starting to come alive again, it really is. Still, scars of war remain, as they say. Makes me wonder if we'll ever get to a golden age, past all of this..." She gestures to everything. After a few moments, she turns her back on the structure. "Recon's finished. We'll get Fortress Maximus to send a crew or two over here to start the process. Grapple's probably been itching to build something new...though I doubt a bulwark is what he had in mind." With that, she looks over the ravine's edge, totally not seeing red and black, or green and green on the side of it, since they're climbing and not flying. Thunder rolls in overhead mixing with the smoke of the pass., not uncommmon in this place, the clouds darken. "Rain's upon us...." Prowl just nods in response to her words. He isn't really a mech of many words himself, mostly just sticking to what's necessary. "I'll be in contact with him, then." he brings out a datapad and includes the recommendations for the appropriate mechs, including Grapple. He glances back at the inventory records. "This place hasn't been touched for at least thirty vorns. Seems the records were updated, though." The strategist follows the fembot's gaze toward the darkening clouds, but he frowns when his sensors pick up on something in the distance. "There's something scaling the cliffs toward us." he observes. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Battle Lion pauses in his ascent and turns his head a bit, eyes narrowing at the patch of pink against the darkening sky overhead, though she doesn't seem to notice them. But where there is one Autobot, they tend to be even more of pack animals than his Predacons are. Ears swivel forward as he directs his attention towards that area, nose lifted to try and catch the scent of any other Autobots that may be in the area as well, or pick up the sound of movements above them in the ruins. Combat: Battle Lion strikes Elita One with his Predatory Senses Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Elita One's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Battle Lion misses Prowl with his Predatory Senses Area attack! Combat: Battle Lion (Razorclaw) used "Animal Senses": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. The Constructicon takes out his laser pistol and steadies himself on the cliff face. Combat. Not unexpected but perhaps alittle sooner than Hook would of liked it, he'd rather be on level ground than on a cliff face. Why worry? He can fly, after all. He out stretches his arm slowly while precariously holding onto rock, he wants to be extra sure he hits his target, the pink autobot near the cliff edge. Combat: Hook strikes Elita One with his Laser Pistol attack! Elita One turns her head towards Prowl, "Can you get any specifics?" She stands up, focused on Prowl, when suddenly she gets Starscreamed! Elita One winces, tumbling forward into a crouch as Hook shoots her right in the back. "Aggh! Sounds like trouble, Bot. This base still has munitions, so we'd better ensure we keep it in our hand!" She produces her large plasma cannon from subspace, then angles her stance to look over the side. "I see...a Constructicon...and Ah. Razorclaw..." She scowls, "That explains how we were found. Alright, Cons, you're being sent packing!" She takes aim at whom she considers the more deadly, Razorclaw, and opens fire! Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Elita One strikes Battle Lion with her Plasma Cannon attack! -2 Prowl is about to give her the requested information, but Hook has already made his move. Hm. They were quick to make themselves known, are they really that desperate? Or perhaps just brazenly overconfident? Likely a little of both. Razorclaw's keen optics and olfactory sensors are able to determine that there is another Autobot present, though the strategist ducks into the outpost before he can determine exactly who it is. Taking a moment to scope out the opposition, Prowl remains in cover while he sends some data to Elita One. He might not have been able to get her IDs in time, but he sure can let her know those special places where the medics at Darkmount decided they could get lazy. Combat: Prowl analyzes Razorclaw for weaknesses Elita One can exploit. After scouting out the location as it were, Razorclaw resumes his climb towards the posting above. Hook scores a direct hit, but the Elita One decides to focus on him instead. Not an unfavorable outcome. The plasma blast leaves a plume of super-heated fumes in its wake as it connects with the Predacon's form, deterring him only for a moment. Then powerful legs compact, and with a mighty push leap off of the gorge wall now that he is in range of his leaping ability, metallic line speeding up past the edge of the cliffs. Then twists over at the peak of the leap and unfolds to come down and land in robot mode, legs flexing partially to absorb the impact. "Crawling around in the rubble like the vermin you are, Autobots? What could you possibly have to hide around here, or is this just some foolish sentimental value over once holding this region?" He pushes himself fully upright, and with a click his shoulder cannons lock into place. Both of the Autobots are taking cover in the ruins now, so he'll just do this the quick, efficient way. Both blasters fire in quick retorts as he fires explosive bursts off in succession, blasting the structures in as much intent of doing damage to the remains of the outpost as he is trying to catch the Autobots taking cover with the blasts. Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Combat: Razorclaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Elita One with his Collateral Damage Is a Perfectly Fine Tactic Area attack! -1 Combat: Razorclaw misses Prowl with his Collateral Damage Is a Perfectly Fine Tactic Area attack! -1 Combat: Razorclaw (Razorclaw) used "Twin Concussion Blasters": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Prowl says, "Heh, just tell him it's sentimentalism." Hook sees the Predacon leaping up and away, and he decides to follow suit in his own way. The Constructicon releases his hold on a cliff ledge, and smoothly hovers up to and over the edge, before finally setting down next to Razorclaw. "Yes, you Autofools should of never came back here. Now its time to play the exterminator." . He sneers as Razorclaw opens fire on the structure,which he takes a cue to indiscriminately open fire on the same structure himself. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Hook misses Elita One with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Hook misses Prowl with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Hook (Hook) used "Full-Auto": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Elita One snorts "Prowl was just saying that 'if we look under enough rocks, we're bound to find a Predacon', I guess I owe him ten shanix." She ducks off to the side of the cannon fire, but catches a well-placed shot, as it penetrates her cover, slamming into her torso. She grunts in disapproval, then pulls herself back onto her feet. A few sparks fly from her frame, Her faceplate contorts as she moves to stand. Elita produces a small drone-ball of some sort, then taps a targetting pinpoint on her forearm. Feeding the data in from Prowl, she sets the drone to assault Razorclaw with suppressive fire, if he makes any further advances. Such as his dreaded close range assault. "Time to put the odds in my favor!" She exclaims, then hefts herself up atop the outpost's roof, leaping back a few more feet out of Hook's suppressive fire, in one smooth, practiced motion in case SOMEONE felt like joining her up there. Combat: Elita One strikes Razorclaw with the Elita One-forged Overwatch Drone Protectorate attack! Elita One says, "I might just put some of those munitions to good use if they don't back off soon." The Decepticons quickly begin to target the structure of the outpost, rather than the Autobots themselves. Their shots cause some support beams to crack, but none of them manage to hit Prowl, who is crouched behind a pile of munitions crates. <> Finally standing up, the battle analyst launches one of his missiles at Hook, since Elita One seems to have Razorclaw handled for now. If it hits him, it will set his auxiliary energon reserves aflame. Combat: Prowl strikes Hook with his Wire-Guided Missile attack! "Send an automatron to do a soldier's job?" Razorclaw scoffs even as the Protectorate fires several shots into his armor. The stinging sensation left in their wake is not something to concern himself with at the moment. "Pathetic." He draws his broadsword, but doesn't bother to attack the drone so much as slap it aside with the flat of the blade. He has no time or energy to waste on unfeeling machines when there was much more important prey to be had. Elita gets joined on the rooftop, but it's not by who she expects when it's Razorclaw himself leaping up there. There was no sign of that laziness he was often said to have once the hunt was underway. As soon as he lands the Predacon shifts stance and pushes forth with a single thrust of his sonic blade. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Elita One with his Thrusting Strike attack! -1 Elita One says, "Urgh, he cut me good that time, alright, moving to use munitions, get out of the main outpost as soon as you can, Prowl." Prowl says, "Understood." Elita One says, "now let's just see if we can get Hook in on it too" Hook continues to open fire, taking a laissez-faire attitude towards the whole a aiming thing. A half smile turns into a full smile. He's enjoying himself, so much so that he completely misses a missle streaking towards him. He dives to the ground but its too late, the missle strikes him dead to rights, causing he and his energon reserves to go up in flames. Completely ablaze, the fire is hot enough to melt armor. Hook screams "I'll rip out your optics for that Prowl!" as he then charges into the partial collapsed building, surgical tools in hand. Like a homimg missle, the Constructicon is inside and upon Prowl, intending to put into action his threat. Hell hath no fury like a blazing surgical engineer. Combat: Hook strikes Prowl with his Medical Malpractice attack! Combat: Hook (Hook) used "Medical Malpractice": A Level 2 SCIENCE attack. Combat: Hook's attack has shocking and traumatic effects on Prowl. Combat: Prowl’s attack continues to damage Hook Prowl can't help but allow himself a half-smirk of satisfaction as Hook's complacency gets him into trouble, the missile exploding and igniting his fuel reserves. Now it's rather difficult to do something that the strategist didn't expect at least -somewhat-, but Hook manages to pull this off when he suddenly charges into the outpost and lunges at Prowl with his surgical tools flying, despite being ON FIRE. He knows Hook would have those tools, but he didn't expect him to use them in a fashion -quite- like that. Caught off guard, he grunts and is tackled to the floor, the laser cutters ripping parts of his armor away, sending energon and other body fluids spurting in various directions. However, a moment later he transforms suddenly, and tries to run the Constructicon over one his way out of the outpost. Prowl shifts forms, folding down into a black and white Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser. Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser sets his defense level to Guarded. And speaking of hell hath... Elita One gets a nasty stab in her midsection, complementing the ballistic damage he delivered moments ago. All she can hope for is that she's giving better than she's taking. Elita One gracefully flips off the roof, and flees inside the building for a moment, returning on the other end with a small compliment of grenades, "You'll pardon me if I make do with grenades, the SAM inside wasn't assembled, That said, never let it be said I don't make do." She starts quickly priming several thermal detonators, then releases them in an arc, intent on hitting Razorclaw, hopefully not the little Overwatch Drone, and follow an arc that should hit Hook too if Prowl gets out of the way in time. Explosions detonate in the area, giving the Femme Commander a moment's respite. << "Persistent. Razorclaw's lighter on his feet than I expected. Attention Nova Cronum guard, Decepticons are in the area, engaging Autobot forces. be on guard. Bot forces, medical aid and transport are requested. >> She adds on a radio line to Prowl <> Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser strikes Hook with his Never Try To Do Surgery While You're On Fire attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hook's Agility. (Crippled) Prowl says, "I'm out." Combat: Elita One has created a grenade: "and you get an explosion and you..."! Combat: Elita One strikes Razorclaw with and you get an explosion and you...'s You get an explosion... Area attack! Combat: Elita One's and you get an explosion and you... is destroyed! Combat: Elita One strikes Hook with and you get an explosion and you...'s You get an explosion... Area attack! Razorclaw watches Elita leap off the roof and run inside, turning to following her along the roof until she runs out the other side of the structure. Then starts lobbing thermal grenades. Several explode around the Predacon's feet, and he disappears in the resulting cloud of fire and smoke, followed moments later by most of the roof collapsing beneath him as the explosions make it too weak to sustain the large Con's weight. Rubble piles up and clatters down about the ground as another cloud of dust rolls into the air. Then movement erupts from the damaged structure, dust plumes rolling across the form of black and red that comes barreling out of it in his fierce predatory mode. The mighty mechanical lion roars as he lunges at the femme, quite intent on taking out the damage she's done to both Decepticons out on her. Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: Battle Lion strikes Elita One with his Mauling attack! Hook wrestles Prowl to the ground, biting into his armor with all the fury his surgical tools can muster. As the mech gets out of his grasp, Hook is keen to jump up and chase after him, but he realizes, not soon enough, that its all just a game to get him in position to be side swiped at high speed. There is nothing he can do as Prowl careens into him, buckling his chest cavity inward, and sending the 'Con flying out of the outpost and directly into Elita's explosions, which sends him in another direction all together. Now he just lays there, smoke billowing from his chest cavity, the once proud Decepticon now fallen. Slowly, Hook sits up, holding himself with his left arm. <>. Cracks have spread all over the mech, his lime green paint job filled with scuffs and plasma burns. Slowly, he gathers himself, and says "I won't forget this Prowl, nor will my 5 friends. Someday you'll be on the receiving end of a Devastator beat down, and I'll be there for it.". The Constructicon then takes to the sky. Combat: Hook begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Battle Lion , Elita One, and Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser Elita One fires off a few shots as Hook retreats, "And we'll be waiting." She turns her attention back to Razorclaw, her small drone returning to her side, floating as always, awaiting new orders. "Your move, predator. By my count there's two of us, one of you, and I've got a thousand more tricks up my sleeve. Tell your master that Nova Cronum is off limits, or I could shoot a message in your scraplet ridden hide if you'd prefer." Well, that took care of him. Prowl watches as Hook takes off, having decided that he's endured enough for one battle. Predictably so, he didn't expect that particular Constructicon to stick it out for long once he'd been hit with the incendiary missile. He was certainly no Bonecrusher. Once Hook is gone, he sets his sights upon Razorclaw. "A tactical retreat would be the most logical as well as the only reasonable course of action at this point in time, Razorclaw---you are outnumbered 2 to 1." Prowl reiterates, his tone even. Combat: Prowl takes extra time to assist Elita One's next attack. A deeper rumble emits from the beast's throat as he paces slowly to one side, not a thing seen unoften in larger felines. "Obscurity and demands may deter but they will not save you in the end." And then in a sudden burst of motion he lunges... but it's right over Elita's head to rebound off one of the remaining walls and then down over the edge of the ledge. Claws dig into the slope once again, this time just to control him slidind down rather than trying to climb up. Combat: Battle Lion sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Battle Lion begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser